Canada's Birthday
by GermanRainbows
Summary: Ice cream, Ice skating, Maple stuff, assertiveness, a short girl. It's Canada Day!


**Happy Canada Day! :3 Wrote this story in honor of Matthew Williams, whom needs to be much more assertive. I don't own Hetalia. I do have a Canadian! (Hi Mikyla!)**

Canada was tired. Tired of being forgotten. Tired of having to work so hard, but no one even notices. Just plain old tired.

It was his birthday, July 1st. Nobody remembered. So of course he stormed into the world meeting room to give the rest of the world a piece of his mind.

"Do any of you know what day it is?" he literally yelled, unlike his normal yelling. The other nations' eyes went wide. Who the hell was he?

"It's Canada Day bitches!" he shouted. France remembered that it was Canada.

"Woah, Mathieu, calm yourself," he said.

"No papa! They need to remember! I'm Canada! The 2nd largest nation! We have beavers and polar bears and maple syrup! We are the best at hockey and America don't you even start," the invisible nation glared at his 'twin' brother.

"We're sorry, but-" England started.

"No England, just no! You didn't even take care of me as a kid! You ignored me! At least France saw me!" Canada continued ranting about his terrible childhood.

"Dude I'm sorry! I didn't know..." America said.

"Of course you didn't know! You didn't care! You only care about yourself!" Canada said. America muttered something about being a bad hero.

"They always think I'm you and attack me! I didn't do anything! I just want people to recognize me as my own nation and to know that I exist! DO I EXIST?" he screamed. The rest of the nations nodded.

"And you," he pointed at Russia, "You always sit on me you fat ass! No I will never become one with you!"

"And the rest of you, I AM CANADA! MY CAPITAL IS OTTAWA! I AM NORTH OF AMERICA! ACKNOWLEDGE ME!" he started wheezing. He stormed out of the room.

Canada made it back to his home country and sat down in a field he used to play in when he was a kid and cried like he always did. It wasn't long until someone found him.

"Are you okay?" a quiet voice asked. He looked up to see a relatively short girl with a worried look in her eyes.

"I'm fine..." he muttered.

"No you're not, what's the mattter?" she sat down next to him.

"Everyone forgot my birthday again..." he whispered. His throat hurt from yelling so loud.

"Awww, that's sad! My name's Mikyla, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Canada... you can call me Matthew," he said. She smiled.

"Today is Canada Day right?" she asked. He smiled.

"Someone remembered my birthday," he cheered. She laughed.

"We should celebrate," she said.

"How?" he asked. He never really celebrated his birthday.

"We should go ice skating!" she suggested. So they went to an ice rink that was near by. They had a lot of fun ice skating. Well, Matthew did.

"Come on Mikyla keep up," he laughed. She was sliding and wobbling around like a baby deer trying to stand for the first time.

"I can't skate," she admitted.

"Then why'd you want to go skating?" he asked.

"I thought it might make you happy," she said and fell flat on her face unto the cold, unforgiving ice.

"Here let me help," he picked her up and set her back on her skates.

"Now I'm gonna pull you along okay?" he said. She nodded. He started out slowly at first and then got faster. She started having a total spaz attack and fell over, pulling him down with her.

"Ow, well that was a bad idea," he said. She nodded. The got off the ice.

"How about we go and get some ice cream?" he suggested. She nodded.

"I like ice cream," she smiled. On their way to the ice cream parlor than ran into Cuba.

"Hola Canada! I was just looking for you to wish you a happy birthday!" he smiled.

"Gee! Thanks Cuba! I thought everyone forgot!" Canada said. He beamed inside. Someone remembered.

"We were on our way to get ice cream, do you want to come?" Mikyla invited him.

"I could go for some ice cream!" Cuba agreed and they continued walking. America then showed up.

"Dude, Canada, bro, I'm so sorry I forgot your birthday and shizz bro. I got you a brand new hockey stick and that maple stuff you like," he said handing Canada the presents. Canada was in a forgiving mood.

"It's alright Al, come on we're getting ice cream," he said and Alfred was on board in a second. Even if he didn't like Cuba.

The entered the parlor and got their ice cream quickly. Canada got maple flavored ice cream, while America got chocolate and Cuba got vanilla. Mikyla got chocolate too!

They all ate their ice cream in peace under the hot sun. It was delicious and refreshing. Best birthday ever.

**Happy ending blah blah blah. You know you loved it. Psh, it's terrible ;A;. Review anyhow?**


End file.
